When Push Comes to Shove Curses Work Best
by suggarswimmer
Summary: My life is boring. I live the typical pureblood witch life: single neglective mother, and overachieving brothers, who tend to keep things from me. Most of the time their reasons never make sense. Now they do. The DMXOC doesn't happen till about halfway.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **

_I own nothing, except the Williams family, and the plot, so don't sue me! _

Prologue

My heart hurts to think of the last time I saw my father since he's been gone for over a decade and a half. I guess I can't say I miss him, since I never got to know him; I was just about to turn one when he left.

My mother tells me that he left because she is a witch, but I highly doubt that, since the wedding photos she keeps under her bed move, and the priest is holding a wand, and in every single one of them my dad's face isn't visible. I find this incredibly weird.

But hey! Just another loose end my mother never bothered to tie up! I wonder if my brothers know about this?

I guess I should explain a bit before I go into more detail:

My name is Janessa Williams, and I turned 14 yesterday, June 4th, with my paternally twin brother Josh. We look almost nothing alike, I mean, I have thin, strawberry blond hair, with light brown eyes, and he has thick, black hair, and blue eyes. Since we had a couple incidents in our 1st and 2nd year, and separating us into different houses didn't work, I study at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, while he is somewhere in the mountains at Dumstrang Academy of Wizardry.

I also have two older brothers: Adam, who is 19, and a graduate of Hogwarts, and Tim, who will graduate from Hogwarts next year. Sadly, I look nothing like either of them, since they both have thick black hair and green eyes, making me a further of an oddball.

My mother, Jessicah, is one of the only remaining pureblood Slewyn descendants, and she flaunts it. Even if she didn't constantly remind everyone, she has the Slewyn traits, just like my brothers, that are in all the family portraits in the west wing. She hosts parties weekly, and she only seems to notice that I'm around when she needs someone to play hostess or to show someone to the restrooms. I guess she went through some psychological breakdown when my father left, because it seems that she isn't having/attending a party and when she isn't, she is out clubbing with her pureblood friends.

I guess I'm probably suffering from neglect, but in the end I prefer no attention, to that which my brothers are subject to. Lucious Malfoy has been pressuring them to join his "area of work" since Adam turned 14. I think he just wants a son, poor guy.

I wish Josh and I still went to the same school, since he gets out of Durmstang 2 weeks after I get out of Hogwarts, I'm going to be pretty bored.

Come to think of it, I should probably start my summer homework, before the Hogwart's Express ride. Since we had no final exams last year, anyone in third year or above got loads of summer homework to make up for it. Stupid Harry Potter. Him and his heroism has got me summer homework.


	2. Sibling Love

Chapter 1: Unpleasant Surprises

If my life had a theme song, it would be some old, dusty, cast off of some old, dusty musician. I would repeat the same note, and the same beat, and it would be so monotonous that anyone within 40 feet would want to end it all right then and there. Joyful isn't it?

Sadly that is how my life is, same routine, day after day. Even Josh coming home from Durmstrang didn't do anything, since Tim and Adam came and took him to the Malfoy's with them.

What do they do over there? I mean, they spend days at a time there, and when they do come home, they are exhausted, and don't talk about it.

Come to think about it, I can't remember the last time I left the house during vacations, besides to go to parties. Since the start of vacations, I've been to the Zabini's, the Goyle's, and the Parkinson's. Each and every time, I've been stuck sitting with the adults, while all the other under-twenty-one people got to go off.

I can understand some of my mom's logic. I bet I can name at least one game they are playing that shouldn't be played with adults in the room. But still! This isolation from those who are within a decade of my age, can't be good for my ego. Even though I would probably be ignored.

I guess the sorting hat has some trigger in it, that makes it separate siblings. So when my brother and I were originally sorted to Hogwarts, and I was sorted into Slytherin, my brother was sorted into Raveclaw. Anyone who has met us, would have thought someone had mixed up our names, because Josh is sneaky, and all slytherin-y and I am a total nerd.

So my housemates have shunned me for most of my 3 years. The sad part, is that I share a room with four of them, and have only been spoken to once: When Madison Griggs told me I would have to move, because she wanted my bed. That was at the start of our second year.

Wow. I am such a loser.

So, I've been stuck to suffer through the parties and my whirlwind mother alone. This should seriously be considered child abuse. I don't think I'll be able to live through another two months of this! Most people have friends over during the summer, and are allowed to go to Diagon Alley to hang out, while my mother, (who never usually cares) says I could get hurt and won't let me go, even though I probably would stand around the bookstore reading.

Sometimes I wonder if my mother was ever a teenager, and then I remember, she never grew up.

Great! I have a 40-year-old teenage mother!

AH! I can't stand this anymore! I have got to get out of here!

I am so going to take a nap; maybe the time will go by faster. By the time I get to the fourth floor, (where my room is) I will be exhausted anyways.

Oh. My. God.

As I was walking to my room to take my time-killing nap, Adam, Tim, Josh, and some blond guy ran in through the front door, stormed past me on the stairs to the third landing, and ran into Josh's room.

Finally something happens! Sadly, I don't get to be a part of it. I tried sneaking in, and the blonde guy jinxed me so I couldn't walk, carried me the nearest room, (which happened to be Josh's) dropped me in, and charmed the door shut.

Ugh. Why does it seem that everyone is out to make my summer the most boring it can be.

Wow. I've never been in Josh's sitting room. Man, he has a lot of junk in here, and I thought he was the neat one!

Oh well, at least I can take my nap now. Or, I can read this creepy book that has no words, but instead pictures, of me

That's creepy.

You never realize how strange your life is, until you see it from other people's eyes. Come to think of it, I was one ugly baby, and my mom dressed me in the most ugly outfits, all frilly, wow she must have been just as psychologically instable then as she is now. No wonder Dad left.

Oh crap! Someone's coming!

Most people, when caught doing something they're not supposed to, act naturally, I on the other hand immediately throw whatever I'm not supposed to be touching. So when Josh walked in I immediately threw the book at him, but I hit the blond guy who had walked in behind him. Very clever huh?

"Janessa Tiffanie Williams, what are you doing….?" Josh screeched

Oh boy, when Josh goes on a rant, there are only two things that can stop him: Masking tape, and physical violence.

Since I'm about 3 inches shorter than him, and we never use tape, I'm out of luck.

Or so I thought: The blond guy sneered and flicked his wand at Josh, so he was silenced.

"When you are done yelling like a bohemian brute, will you tell me exactly who this little sneak is?

My brother in turn and tried to yell, but no sound came out. He wrapped his hands around his neck, and turned beat red. He charged at the blond, who promptly put a leg-locker jinx on him.

The blonde's face pulled a very familiar sneered, and turned to me. " Since he is _incapable _ _of calming down_," He glared at Josh, who was slowly beginning to crawl towards us, dragging his legs behind him. " I guess you will have to tell me yourself who you are." He finished with another sneer, but this time I knew where I had seen it!

" Yyyyyou're aaaa Malfoy?" I managed to stutter out.

"Yes, I am one of the handful of people who can claim to be a Malfoy. Now that we've cleared that up: who are you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you" He said, getting impatient.

"I'm Janessa, Josh's twin"

"Paternal!" Josh managed to grunt as the Malfoy's silencing spell started to wear off.

" This," the Malfoy sneered " is your twin?"

"Whaaaat?" I asked a little confused at why it was so hard to believe " I mean, we don't look alike, and maybe we have different approaches to most things…" I started to babble.

I looked, and saw Malfoy doubled over laughing, and my brother, who had regained use of his legs, was punching him on the back.

"Your sister is the…" that laughing twit managed to gasp out, before my brother went crazy, started punching him like there was tomorrow.

"Do you really want to finish that sentence? Josh said while punching the crap out of Malfoy.

"Can we break it up…. Please?" I squeaked, trying to pull Josh off Malfoy. " please?"

"Little twit" my brother finally said, while letting me pull him away.

"Now that we all know I'm Josh's sister, and a disappointment to the world, who the hell are you?" I said, while glaring at the Malfoy who was regaining his posture.

"I am, Draco Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy fortune, and of higher status than you two weaklings." He said, with a smirk.

Gawd, this guy thinks he is soooo great! Man, and what is with the smirk? It looks like two little pixies are pulling his lip up. I thought to myself.

"Nessa,…", Adam said as him and Tim stalked through the door. "why are you in here"

"Yeah, rosebud, why?" Tim continued.

"I uh… kinda uhhm, got…uh" I said trying to formulate a lie without leaving any openings for Malfoy to kill it.

"She got caught sneaking around, so I shoved her in here." Said that little blonde twit.

" I was going to my room!"

"Uh, Nessa, you room is up one landing." Said a confused Adam.

" When you guys went storming up the stair, I uh got confused, and thought you were running into my room, and I wanted to…. catch you in the action of messing with my stuff, so I crept up and snuck up on you!" I lied Hah! That's airtight!

"Again with the lying rosebud?" said Tim holding back laughter

"Whaat? I'm not lying!" I countered. " I was seriously trying to get to my room!" 

"You do realize, that the fourth, second and first floor walls are colored to a green and silver palette, while the third floor is blue and bronze?" Tim said cautiously.

"Yah, duh, I've lived here all my life, of course I know that!"

"You obviously aren't very bright for a nerd." smirked Malfoy

"Whaaat? Anyone care to explain?" I said exasperatedly "I don't get it!"

"If you knew what the hallway colors were, you wouldn't have confused the 3rd and 4th landings." Said Tim slowly.

"Uuuuuuuhhhhmm." I started

"Just stop now Janny, before you get in any more trouble." Josh said, with a frown.

"Jo-jo!" I whined. "Let me explain"

"Janny? Jo-jo? Aw, sibling love!"

"Shut up Malfoy!" I yelled before storming up the last flight of stairs.


	3. Trust, or Confidence?

Chapter 2:

As I was stomping around my room showing my displeasure to all of those beneath me, I realized something.

If Mr. Malfoy had a son, why was he so intent on fathering my brothers? Wasn't Draco enough, he seemed like a handful enough by himself, without the company of another three boys. Oh well, who will ever understand men?

I never realized my room was so…square, I mean, one wall has a door leading to my closet, one wall had double doors to my balcony, another has a door to my bathroom, and the last wall is to my sitting room. (Since my mother is under the impression that nobody should enter a young lady's room, she should come out of it, the only way out of my room is through my sitting room.) My bed is circular and hangs from the middle of my room.

It's nice spend a few hours in, but being cooped up in it all day isn't all that great. I wish I could re-decorate my room, but, my mom is too lazy, and I can't use magic out of Hogwarts.

Wait. Malfoy used magic when he silenced and leg-locked my brother! Draco Malfoy used magic out of school without getting in trouble! He didn't look 17, I mean, he looks like he's thirteen, maybe fourteen, but definitely **not** older than me!

You know what? I'm going to see how he did that! It's not like I have anything else to do!

I hate living in this house. It is the best place to have a party, because there is more than enough room. When you are looking for someone… well, it's a wild goose chase. I guess I can only start with where I left them, Josh's room.

The boys were right where I left them, in Josh's sitting room, playing wizard's chess. Malfoy vs. Adam, and it looked like Malfoy was winning.

"You bastard!" Adam roared when Malfoy's queen took out his rook.

" Ha, and I believe that is checkmate?" Malfoy said, then, noticing me, he smirked "lurking about Janny again?"

"Iiii ccame ttto aaask yyyou aaa question?" Real smooth Janessa, real smooth.

"And what would that question be?"

"Hhhow dddid yyyou" I managed to stutter before I regained my posture " do magic without getting in trouble?"

"Are you telling me, that your brothers never told you the best slytherin secret?" Malfoy managed to wheeze out "Even Josh knows, and he was sorted into Ravenclaw before he was moved to Durmstrang!" He then fell back laughing while Adam tackled him, and Josh and Tim glared at him.

"Tell me what?" why am I always kept in the dark?

"Since the ministry can't pin-point exactly who does the magic in a household, as long as there are at least two of age wizards or witches in a home, all minors theoretically could do magic without getting caught" Tim said, avoiding my gaze

Without another thought, I ran up the stairs to my room, grabbed my wand, and placed a silencing spell on myself, and sprinted back down again.

I stomped silently over to Josh's door, which was conveniently open, crept in, and lifted the silencing spell. "OPPUNGO!" I screeched.

A flock of silver hummingbird started attacking my brothers and Draco, as they shouted with pain.

"Next time you'll think to tell me things like this!" I said with a huff. "Accio Birds"

The birds zoomed over to me, and I pointed the to the open windows across the room. They flew in a swarm out, and onto a tree that leaned against the balcony.

I turned around to bow at my brothers when I saw two things: Malfoy shooting a curse of some sort at me, and my mother looking…well, like she was about to explode.

"Janessa Tiffanie Williams what were you thinking? You could've been caught, you could have LOST YOU WAND TO THE MINISTRY" my mother yelled at the top of her lungs. Showing me that sometimes she does care "THEN WHAT WOULD WE TELL EVERYONE? YOU DROPPED OUT? ARE YOU TRYING TO RUIN OUR FAMILY HISTORY?" ah, there is the mother I know, always thinking about the "image". "DRACO, I AM ESPECIALLY EMBARRASSED THAT YOU THINK MY PARENTING IS SO BAD THAT I CANNOT TELL WHEN MY CHILDREN AND THEIR FRIENDS ARE PREFORMING MAGIC?

"You snitch, I when I get my hands on you…you've gotten us in trouble" I hissed to Malfoy who was sitting next to me.

"Don't worry, I can get myself out of anything!" he hissed back.

"What about me?"

"She's your mother, manipulate her!"

"AND WHEN YOUR FATHER, JANESSA, HEARS ABOUT THIS HE WILL…" my mother stopped her rant, and slowly backed away, shocked, and trying to figure out what she had just said.

"My father? My father! You've been talking to him? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" I shouted.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Draco looking wide-eyed at me, and slowly backing away.

"Why does nobody ever think that I can handle the truth? WHY DOES EVERYBODY TREAT ME LIKE I AM NOT WORTH THE TIME IT TAKES TO EXPLAIN THINGS????" I yelled, as I ran to the door, and up too my room.

When I got to my bed I collapsed, and started crying. I cried for the agony of not being trusted with information, I cried because although I like being the individual in the family, the different one, I had one nagging thought that maybe I'd be like my dad, but I thought I would never find out, because he's had no contact with us for the past thirteen years.

I stopped crying when I heard a knock on my door. "Who?" I managed to say without my voice cracking.

"Three males( if you count Tim), two of age, one that will be of age in three years. We usually go by Josh, Tim, and Adam, but you may call us Nitwit, Flubber, and Incredibly Handsome Man."

I giggled as I got off my bed and ran over to the door. "Well, well, well, why are you a-knocking at my door?"

"We've come to apologize rosebud!" Tim said softly, looking down.

"Well, I'm not accepting it, I'm not mad, but I'm not going to forgive you that easily," I stopped, as I saw their face fall. "I mean I could have re-done my room AGES ago, do you know what that has done to my fragile mind?" I finished, giggling again.

"Now that out lovey-dovey family moment is over, can I talk to Janessa?"

"Who's that?" I asked, trying to peak over my brother's shoulders.

"Malfoy, he won't admit it, but you saved his hide, Mother would have told his father, and he would have gotten whipped, badly." Josh said, with an air of nonchalance.

"Just let me say my thanks, so I can take a shower and wash this moment off of me!" Malfoy then stalked up to me, looked me in the eyes and said "Thanks" He proceeded to stalk off, most likely to Josh's floor.

"When will he leave?" I asked, praying for my brothers to tell me, he was leaving in ten minutes.

"He's here for about a week and a half, while his dad does some campaigning." He's staying in Josh's guest room, since he's only a year younger than you guys." Adam said, while glancing back at the door to my hallway. He cleared his throat . "Mom's having a dinner party tonight, so who's your escort Nessa?"

"whose turn is it to be tortured?" Tim said softly with a malicious gleam in his eye. " I had the _pleasure_ last party, so Adam, Josh, she's all yours."

I stuck my tongue at him "Fine I'll go with Adam!"

"Score!" Tim said mischievously, "Josh went last time"

"Jerk!" I glared at him mockingly, before I flounced into my bathroom to get ready for tonight.


	4. Snake

Chapter 3: Snake

**(AN this chapter is a little weird, but bare with me. )**

I have learned over the years, that when mother holds parties, she invites everyone who is pureblood. Not all of them show up, because one of two things:

They are like the Weasleys, and they do not associate themselves with purebloods, or

They are still hung over from last night's party.

Either way, the normal turn out to one of my mother's parties is usually over two hundred people. You would think that maybe, just maybe one of those two hundred would be someone for me to hang out with, but no. I'm the wall flower/bathroom usher.

Tonight wasn't ANY different. Hell, even the Malfoy had someone to dance with all night. I think she was the Parkinson's daughter, Paty, or Panty, something like that.

Come on, if that jerk can get a partner, why not me? I'm not that bad am I? I mean, I wasn't wearing anything too spectacular, a pinkish red dress that hit just above my knees, flats, and pearls. I guess Panty's low cut strapless hooch slip was more enticing.

So I spent four and a half hours, guiding the drunk to the guest restrooms, and wishing I were out there, dancing with a hot guy.

But, I was no Cinderella, I had no Prince Charming, and I have nothing to do, but sit in my room, and sulk, while my brother's and Malfoy play Quidditch outside my window in the field.

I wonder, maybe if I had been born a boy, life would be easier, I mean, if I had, I would probably be outside right now, instead of in here.

Alright, screw this, I am not going to waste my time I'm going to… uh.

Homework, that's it! I'll get it all done, then, Tim and Malfoy can suck it, when they have to do it on the train.

Wow. This is even more boring then I thought. Out of all the two transfiguration questions I've looked at in the past twenty minutes, I've understood none. I truly am a failure. Maybe not, because when would you need to know how to turn a teacup into a llama? Seriously, who comes up with these questions? McGonagall seemed pretty sane up until now.

Hah, here's a good one:

3. What is the spell to change rat sexes?

Why would I want to give a rat a sex change? I mean, come on. The only time I can see that being needed, is when you get a girl rat pregnant and turn it into a guy rat, so that you can see what happens, but you've got, like 9 months before you need to worry.

So much for not wasting my time. I am so totally going to play Quidditch! Just one problem, frigging Draco has my broom. Jerk. I think I will go and get my broom gloves from the cupboard, and get MY broom.

In all the muggle movies that we had to watch when the professor of muggle studies had to take over for that bat Treawlney, the characters slide down the banister of really long staircases. Hah, like they would know how to do it right, sitting on the banister, like little misses on ponies. I crack up every time I see it. The real way is to levitate your slippers and you onto the banister so you slide down standing. It's much more comfortable, and you can jump off at any given moment. Stupid muggles.

As I was flying down the banister, after I made a superb (if I do say so myself) jump from the ending banister, to the one leading to the second landing, I saw a flash of black and white. I turned to look, but I lost my balance, and before I knew it, I was tumbling down the stairs, face first.

It seemed like forever, but I eventually hit the second floor landing in one big heap. I tried to move, but my arm muscles were not responding. I grunted as I tried to get up only using my legs, to find out that, they too were uncooperative. I grunted again, but this time, I managed to slither a little. I sighed, and began my long journey to Tim's room. Maybe there my arms would behave, and help me ring for a house elf.

I had managed to slither halfway there, when I heard a snicker. I struggled to turn around to see who it was, but I just couldn't get my neck to turn that far without help from my arms.

"Poor Jannykinns! Whatever is the matter? Trying to be more Slytherin? Tisk tisk." Great. Just whom I wanted to see.

"Malfoy, just don't. You may be the hottest thing since Tim learned how to make fire, and tried to cook by himself, but you are an evil scheming…" where did that come from? "At least wait till I'm not paralyzed to help me with the pain!" I managed to say while I wormed closer to Tim's magically open door.

"So I can just undo the opening charm, and watch you suffer? You obviously don't want help to soothe the pain!"

That git.

That filthy, rotten no-good pureblood git.

I might just kill him. Seriously.

"I didn't mean it like that! Please just help!"

The Malfoy just smirked at my pleas, then grinned evilly. So much for that bright idea.

"Well than what did you mean?" Something in his eyes was a little scary.

I shook it off, and tried again "Just help me, please?"

"Not until you answer me, what did you mean?"

See, now I'm screwed. I have no escape, because quite frankly, I have no idea what that meant myself. I'm a forever doomed to be a snake slithering around until somebody, or the house elves find me.

Maybe I could tell him that he's pretty? Nah, that thought got eschewed pretty quickly. He's a pretty face, nothing else; it was just my mouth on autopilot.

Maybe it wasn't? Said the ever so popular voice in my head.

I hate those voices, you know, the ones you hear in the back of your head, and no matter what you say in the front of your brain, they seam to find someway to make you feel so darn frigging stupid!

"Hello… Jannykinns? … Janessa? … ?" The Malfoy twit didn't take kindly to being ignored. Hah. Payback. I sighed, and "passed out".

Now where was I? Oh yah, and the little voices, they seem to always sound like mom, or …

"Janessa Tiffanie Williams! What are you doing on the floor?!?!?!?!" just like that! Man, they keep getting more and more accurate "More so, why are you ignoring kind Master Malfoy here?" this is getting creepy " Are you even listening to me young miss?" wait? That's not mom, or my voice in my head!

I jerked around my head, and picked myself up with my wobbly arms. He still hadn't left, but this time, he had the family impersonator with him.

I'm going to Azkaban on double murder. Tim is one dead man.

"Now, Rosebud, what's your story, 'cause as far as I'm concerned, you're on the floor, and Draco is waiting for something,. What exactly he's waiting for, I don't know, but should you really treat guests this way?" Tim said with a chuckle.

Maybe I'll kill him with a million tiny birds pecking his eyes out… Or maybe I'll go old school, Avandra Kadavra! There's always poison, but then, there's always antidotes…

"Rosebud,… Rosebud!" Tim said urgently

"Mhm? I feel like a piece of spaghetti!" I managed to say, before I felt myself being turned over, and a large black bubble, followed by a loud crack.

Goodbye consciousness!


	5. Just My Totally Awesome

Chapter 4: Just my totally awesome….

Great, just great! I haven't even opened my eyes, and I have a headache! Ugh. Maybe when I open them, it'll go away! Here I go!

Ow. Big, big mistake.

Sunlight does not agree with me.

"Give it up, Nessa, we say you open your eyes."

Damn Adam and his observations.

"Give it up Adam, every time you claim that Rosebud has delighted us with her awakening, we all seem to be looking away…"

Maybe I won't kill Tim after all.

"…besides, Draco looks like he's rather enjoying himself over there."

I let out an involuntary gasp in protest and, realizing I had lost my battle, shooting out of bed.

"Whaaaa? Who, when my, agh!" realizing that I couldn't some up with anything great, I fell back onto the bed.

And Harry Potter thought HE had it hard?

Note to self: bring Gin, and Vodka to Azkaban, start packing after mass homicide of brothers (except Josh, cause well, he is my twin after all), mother, and twit..

Doubt they will let, me, going by the fact I am underage, and I might drink myself to death. Boy oh boy, I'll suffer without the help of intoxication!

Maybe I could spike all of their pumpkin juices with 100 alcohol, and blame it on the house elves? I mean, I could force them to admit to it…

The perfect scheme!

Maybe after they all are gone, I can go around the world and buy Quidditch teams and force them to wear pastels.

Muahahahaha! I will dominate all Quidditch!

"Uh, Jannykinns? Nice to know you are having sweet dreams, but could you not bare your teeth, it's a little scary."

I guess the Malfoy family will indeed have no heirs, seeing that this one is dead meet.

Once I can get out of bed of course.

Who ever said slow and steady wins the race was on something. Something really hardcore, because I can hardly feel my legs, and arms, and getting out of bed fast enough to put my hands around Malfoy's neck.

I got my arms at shoulder height before I couldn't hold them anymore, ad they flopped down.

"I will get your, and when I do…" I tried to look menacing, but it is hard to do with a open threat and floppy arms.

"You'll what? Hang him with your arms?" I turned and saw my twin. My twin that's supposed to always have my back. That's always supposed to take my side. And to think I was considering sparing him!

"What's wrong with you?" I said, wishing we had the twin thing, where they can communicate mentally, sadly only identical twins get that bonus.

"Ask Mum, she's been DYING to tell you!" and he stalked off, followed by a smirking Draco, and a worried Adam.

"Sweetie…"

Oh. Man. This is going to be big. She has never, ever, called me sweetie, honey once, but never sweetie.

I bet I have some terminal illness, and I'm going to die in four hours, of, maybe oh. God, maybe she's got the terminal illness, and she's trying to get out the affection she's been harboring all my life.

We don't know exactly the details, but you passed out due to some for of head trauma…" she looked over to Tim for help, but he shrugged, and left.

Typical mom.

Great, now I'm apparently I'm a retard/ I've always dreamed of this day, oh boy!

"Sweetie? Sweetie? Jess?" oh that's reassuring, she calls herself my mother, yet she doesn't even know my name. At least she got the first letter right. " Oh, now she'll never get a husband!"

It's nice to know I'm so important. "Mom, I'm fine, I just dozed off."

"Honey…" now, now I know that I'm screwed, she used her second sweet word of the day. Man this must be colossal, like she arranged a ritual to eternally make us the best purebloods, and I'm the sacrifice, or maybe she'll marry me off to some old pureblood, have him knock me up and have his kid, then kill us both. Goody. "Maybe it's time for an explanation."

Okay, this cannot be my mother; she wants to actually explain something to me? She's had my pumpkin juice spiked with anti-growth hormones to put off any awkward talks since I was nine and I said my tummy had a cramp.

" What happened between you and Mr. Malfoy?"

I think I might just forge her signature on some adoption papers, so I can try my luck with being adopted,

Scratch that; since with my luck, she'd adopt me by mistake, in effort to tie up any lose ends.

I think I might just have to resort to underage marriage. I guess I could get Flint, he's terribly ugly, but I guess murder would work…

"WHY DO YOU NEVER EVER LISTEN TO ME? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO YOU FOR THEE PAST TEN MINUTES AND ALL YOU'VE DONE IS MUMBLE MURDER. I SHOULD GROUND YOU, BUT I'M A GOOD MOTHER!" and now I'm back to reality.

"Good mother? So that's why dad left? You were soooo good, he just couldn't take it?" I'm going to regret that.

"IF YOU THINK THAT I'M A BAD MOTHER, GO LIVE WITH YOUR FATHER!"

"Fine, since you keep I touch with him so well, why don't you just give me directions, and I'll go!"

"FINE, AND I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE IN AND HOUR! ANY OF YOUR SHIT THAT YOU LEAVE IN THAT ROOM, I WILL THROW AWAY!"

"Fine, I will." And with that, my mother and I stormed away in different directions.

As I stormed up two flights of stairs, I saw Josh and Draco stick their heads out of their room. I glared at them, and continued my stomping montage.

I flicked my wand, and my clothes stuffed themselves into a trunk. I flicked my wand again to shut it, but It only went halfway.

Great, I've got to fold them by hand. Just perfect.

I slaved away, folding my clothes, then I stuffed all my books and makeup in another trunk and sent them downstairs.

After I did one, last minute check throughout my room, I set a curse on my room, so that if anyone came in, all my furniture would immediately turn to stone, and the windows, would shut.

Hah, I'd like to see mom's face, when she tries to send guests up here. Payback's a bitch!

I flounced down the stairs, giddy with exitement at my little surprise for my mother.

I nodded at my brothers, and glared at my mother. She nodded towards the fireplace, handed me the floo-pot, and a piece of paper, then walked out of the room dragging my brothers with her.

All that's left to do is floo.

I opened up the paper, and before I realized where it would take me, I said the two words that would forever change my perception of unfair.


	6. Soot and Socks

Chapter 6: Soot and Socks

_A/N: Draco will be gone for a teensy bit, but don't worry, he'll be back REALLY SOON _

Just so you are warned, I hate house elves. I hate them thoroughly and passionately, and guess what? They hate me too. This makes life suck. It's like every time a house elf sees me it just decides to make me miserable. It sucks the most when it's doing it in the most polite way possible. With their little squeaky voices, and huge ears. You get the point.

Anyways, so you can imagine my distaste at the first thing I see being a house elf. Just the house elf alone would be enough to send me back up that chimney begging forgiveness. The fact that that particular house elf was one I hadn't seen since the last time my parents held a party together, made me shuffle back into the chimney.

Of course, this was the least bright thing to do, since inevitably, the chimney was filled with soot. Nice, black, dirty, DISGUSTING soot. The house elf snickered. HE ACTUALLY SNIKERED.

"Miss needs a bath, and different clothing. Or maybe you started out being that way." He said between his little stupid, dumb high pitched snickers.

Thanks to my even temper and great ability to be nice I screamed at him. Bad move. Next thing I knew, there was more black, only I wished I could call it soot.

There goes any resemblance of humanity I might have had.

Wait.

Since when can house elves make black nasty appear?

Worse yet, it was not that stupid, damn house elf, it was a big, fat man, in a large black robe. Just like death.

THAT HOUSE ELF BETTER NOT HAVE KILLED ME.

My god. That would be the worst death ever. I mean, that's ridiculous, that's like the lamest way to die! It's like Martha from one of mom's parties, who got run over by a garden gnome stampede. I mean, I thought those things were extinct! Just think, some poor middle aged rich lady, stumbling two blocks down the road, and BAM. She was trampled flat, right in front of the Steward's lawn. Worse yet, they had to clean her remains up, and they didn't even like her! The weirdest things happen, I mean, once….

"uh. YOU! Hello, come on now, I just lost my menacing edge, shit."

Oooops, the lumps talking.

Now that the black goopygas thing cleared, he isn't as black, but still just as large.

"Come on now, you don't look that ugly, just don't make me kill you!" Fatty thinks I'm pretty? Ew.

"um, HI?" I guess I do want to stay alive.

"Finally" Oh now he's going to be gruff again? Great I should've stayed quiet. "Now, Where did you come from? Why are you here? And why do you have a trunk? Tell me quick, or you won't feel anything for a long while"

I hate commands. I hate them with a passion. But I do love the senses. Damnit

"I'm uh, Soootsie!" Wow. My ability to make up names right on the spot is amazing huh? "I'm Sootsie Sock….Man. SockMan." Pure genius.

"Well Sootsie, come, you have trespassed, and as your last sight, you will be granted the luxury of seeing the most important man in the universe. Seeing will make you at peace with yourself." With that he grabbed me and pulled my arm towards the light at the end of what looked like a long hallway. Not realizing that along with my arm, my whole body was too follow. My shoulder did not like my slow realizating.

Great. He's an Dali Lama enthusiast. Just who I wanted to kill me.

Wait, aren't they supposed to be peacefull???!!!?!?!

"Thank you!" please don't let this fatty notice sarcasm!

"Let's hope he's not in the mood to play with around with you and let out a few rounds of torture!" Yeah, real convinsing bud. You'd like to hear my screams just as much as that damned house elf.

The walls around me were just black. Jeesh, emo much? As I was dragged down the endless hallway, the light seemed to cast a yellowy glow on the walls, faintly showing the intricate carvings. Wow, someone either got really bored, or really mad at the interior designer. The end of the tunnel, was not at the light, but several feet past it.

Passing the light was the worst feeling in the world.

As I flew by it, I saw that the carvings were writing, and pictures, mainly death.

GREAT

I'm in a serial killer's house.

JUST PERF… wow.

Sir fatty, stopped at the end of the hallway, at a large purple door.

Either the owner of the house is gay, or he really, really, really, really wanted a dark color other than black.

I did my little prayer to every god whose name I knew, asking them to make the door magically keep glued shut with magical god glue of magic.

Nope, the doors flew open.

The gods, really don't have it out for me do they?

When the doors flew open, there was no lighting change, no flood of sound, just a soft scrape as the hit the wall.

And then I heard the low hisss from the corner.

Slowly a man, got up and walked through the shadows. He grabbed the fatty and shoved him off.

So much for living, if fatty can fly through this man, I'm seriously screwed. Maybe if I just squatted down, he'd feel sorry for me?

didn't take long to grab me and pull me into the dark room. Great. This person is sooooo great and amazing, and he's probably going to rape me before he kills me. That sure is enlightening.

"How did you get here?" Geesh, not one for hellos ay?

"Um, see, my mom gave me this paper, and I read aloud the address and I'm not sure at all where I am, and I'm lost and I'm not trying to mess with anything, I'm just looking for my daddy, which probably isn't here, so I'll just let myself out and go find a crazy person to delete my memory and then I'll accompany them back to St. Mungo's and then we will all live happily ever after?" Mr. Strong just kept looking at me and he stopped pulling, but he didn't let go "Okay? Okay? I'll go now, thanks for the exercise and the tour, the house really is amazing, I mean! Woah the intricacy of everything man that must have taken forever! My house is kinda like this, but it is lighted, you ever notice how dark it is? You probably don't go outside much do you? Man you are probably lacking a ton of vitamin D, you should try to get out more, like try walking a house elf, they sure deserve it, the stupid creatures, have you ever noticed how ugly they are, I mean WOAH it's like…"

" Be quiet. You talk too much." Jerk.

"I'm sorry?" I shouldn't have to apologize, that dumb hoe.

" Do not apologize, I am the one to be apologizing miss." MISS???!?!?! NOW HE IS GOING TO BE NICE? Men these days are so weird.

"um, if I may, why?"

"Miss, please do not ask to question, although I am not permitted to tell you." Frrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreak!

With that, he pulled me farther into the room until he stopped at another door, a dark green one, and he pushed it open.

Light flooded onto my face and my eyes immediately squinted. Ow. Vapire effect to the max. I mean, I've always wondered how Dracula would feel if he came out of his coffin and like his little girlfriends pointed spotlights and halogen lights at him. Hah, now I know.

When the burning stopped, I slowly opened my eyes, and saw to my surprise a non-black room. It was various shades of green perfectly blended. This guy is gay. He has to be gay!

I turned to see mystery gay man, and to my surprise I saw Mr. Malfoy. Now, of all men, he was the one I least expected to be gay, I mean, he's gorgeous. His blond hair, beautiful grey eyes, and that perfectly sculpted face. I mean, that's unfair that MEN get that.

"You must go home, now." What is wrong with this guy?

"Are you my daddy?" Maybe I'll get a cool dad!

"No, now go home, and apologize to your mother"

"Are you like my uncle?" I could settle for a cool uncle

"no"

"Are you mother?!?" Hey, it could happen!

"no, now go before I do something your real father will make me regret."

" How?" Does he expect me to just poof there?

" Why don't you aparate?"

Okay maybe he does.

"um, I kinda can't I mean, I guess I could try, but I might get like killed and like split and that would like really suck…"

"no." Did he really just interrupt me? " I will take you home, just be quiet, and stop with your unimportant chatter"

And with that, he took two strides while dragging and I felt my stomach go inside out.


	7. Late

Chapter 7: Late.

I don't get sick. I just don't. This was the main reason my brothers feared that if there was a major killing plague that I'd be left alone and I'd starve cause I wouldn't be able to find food. That's why I hate aparating. It's the only time I feel less the perfect healthwise.

You can imagine my distain when I slammed down on my porch steps and fell to my knees at Mr. Malfoy's side. It only got worse when my mother immediately opened the front door and dragged me in and started yelling at me. Mmmmm good ole' mom's screaming, nothing like home! Not only that, Mom was performing for an audience of males.

The Malfoys had lined up amongst my brothers and made no motions to hide the fact their attentions were nowhere near the toast my brothers were giving them.

"You ARE TO NEVER RUN OFF EVER AGAIN DO YOU HEAR ME?" haha like you didn't tell me to?

Eventually she stopped her tirade, because she caught sight of her audience. Like she didn't see them before.

She dragged me up the three flights of stairs to my room, and practically threw me in my room from my drawing room. Geesh, mom's finally been doing something athletic. The second I found my legs and made my way to my bed to sit down, my mom's tirade started again.

It got louder and louder until eventually it was just a jumble of swear words and other offensive things. Then she just stopped dead. Like she had heard something strange. She raced out to my balcony just as an owl swooped in. It was a creamy white envelope and it looked important, so I knew instantly that I'd never find out what's inside.

My mom turned pink, then white, then turned and rushed to me, and dragged me towards the stairs. She managed to move me down the stairs at a speed that if I went by myself I would break every bone in my body. When we got to the kitchen, my mother stormed out the front door with Mr. Malfoy after throwing the letter at him.

My brothers and I shrugged and started to wander towards out bedrooms, before a familiar sneer erupted.

"So now that the adults are gone, what will we do with ourselves?"

My brothers instantly turned back, but I kept myself moving forwards, mostly because I knew that I wouldn't be invited to partake in their activities.

"Hey, Tim, I think your sister finally learned her place, all it took was a trip to the dump and a mouthful from your mother ey?"

Oh god how I hate that stupid little slimy swat.

"Nah, she's just probably too good to be around us, now that she's not really our sister"

Tim is a dead man.

Wait.

" Wait, what was that?" I said as I turned around, incredulous that they would even say that.

" Oh," Josh seemed at loss for words for once, bad sign " it's a joke janny?"

When I was twelve, I made the best discovery a little sister could. One night when I was supposed to be asleep, I caught Tim sneaking out to the gardens. I followed him out and saw that he was with some girl who looked like she was pulled right out or my mother's Witches Weekly. She was really pretty, and her long, long black hair blew in the wind hypnotically. My brother and her spent well over an our on their brooms, and she seemed to be very much his superior in technique, and she was teaching him. After a while I got bored, so I went up to bed, The next morning I asked him if he had fun last night. He denied it, and it was then that I realized just how great of a liar my brother was. Except for the fact that when he lied, he looked my right in the eyes, and he had to put his hands in his pockets.

Now I wished that I never knew his lying tactics, because as my brother kept his calamity, I saw right through it, and he knew it.

" Are there sibling disputes?"

That is one dead blonde.

"Miny Malfoy, go away." I managed to growl

"And miss this? Not even for the all the money in the world. Mostly because I own most of the money in the world." Damn twit.

"So be it you little.."

Adam may be the oldest, and 'wisest', but he never has a good threat handy. Ten bucks says he will come up with one in an hour and forget who it was intended for.

"I do not believe that my father and your mother will be back at a decent hour, so I would like to know which room I will be retiring to." Just perfect.

"Well, Jan's a girl, so not her, I'm oldest, so I'm automatically out of the question." I love Adam

Tim and Josh gave each other looks of desperation. This took a while. Like , a long while. Sometimes I think my brothers have a telepathic connection. Wait, I'm a twin, don't I get powers? What is wrong with me! This is so not fair, I have to share my birthday, but I have to put in the effort to verbally communicate with people.

At the end of my middle brothers' silent conversation, Josh sighed and backed down. " Fine, I'll bunk with Tim"

"UH NO, I get my own room." Tim is so dumb

"Then where is he going to sleep?" Ah, Adam's voice of reason.

"Jan's room, they are twins after all." One day, Tim will wake up dead.

"While you siblings bicker over commodities, I'm going to retire for the night."

With that, the little intruder spun around and glided towards the staircase. How lucky he has it, to have such a simple way to bed. Not having to share a room. Wait a second.

"Why don't Josh just share a room with little Malfoy?" I am such a genius.

Josh, Tim, and Adam all gave me looks of confusion.

" What mad that your little sister beat you to an idea? Huhuhuh?" I am SO a genius. Take that brothers, TAKE THAT!

"I just said that" Tim mumbled menacingly

"uh, um uhgha yeah, um." I am such an idiot.

" Now we're deciding who gets the last piece of toast"

I stalked up the staircase to my landing and immediately slammed my drawing room door. Don't ask me why. I just felt the need to. Then I proceeded to go out of my mind looking for my bed, which turned up in my bedroom. Of course, my room was two things: dark, and dusky. It also, was completely stone. Not realizing this, I flopped onto my bed. Bad idea.

I went to my book shelf, and found the slip of paper in my herbology book that had the counterspell that would make my bed soft again. I flopped onto my bed a second time, and to my delight, my bed welcomed me into its softness. I rolled around for a few minutes enjoying the softness, not realizing I had a visitor.

"Jan?" Josh will never learn how to knock will he? "I can come back later if you want?"

"WHAT?" I don't like to be disturbed.

"Good night Jan, I'm sorry about today" Maybe I'll spare Josh after all.

With that he left, and I was allowed to resume my joy rolling again. Eventually I realized what an idiot I must have looked like, so I stopped, and laid out all of my favorite pajamas to decide which were going to be tonight's. After a bit of deliberation, I decided that I was going to wear the ones my mother bought me for my birthday this year. I mean, they may be dorky, but at least they are soft as hell. Weird as they may be, they are like wearing silk and cashmere at the same time (two of the muggle fabrics that my brothers bought from India while they were there.)

I threw off my dirty clothes and let them litter my floor, before I realized that the house elves wouldn't pick up my mess. I scurried around as fast as I could to minimize the time I had to touch my disgusting clothing. Also, I didn't want my one of my brothers to randomly walk in again and see my naked dance. When I finished I put the heap at the door and danced my way to my bathroom.

I turned on my shower and waited for the room to steam up. When my mirror was sufficiently blocked, I hopped into the shower and yelped as the scalding water hit me. After a while my skin adjusted to the heat and I started to scrub away the black from my skin. When I again resembled a human I threw my hand around blindly trying to find my towel. Cursing the fact that I left it, my wand, and my pajamas back on my bed, I sprinted through the cold to them, and raced back to the steamy bathroom.

As I put on my pajamas I danced around, braiding my hair into two sides, making up a song. Boy was I ready for a good night's sleep. After I slipped on my pajamas from heaven, I realized that Josh would be trying to sleep right now, and he and that Malfoy brat would be cranky if I kept them both up, with my prancing around. I switched to ballet, and slipped my way around my room, and I slid into my bed. It still felt my blankets were a little stiff, and stubborn, but I decided that it wasn't worth the effort. I danced in my bed to my little melody, and as I drifted off to sleep, I could have sworn someone was mumbling in my ear.


	8. Sweet Dreams

Chapter **8**: Sweet Dreams

I awoke on a very hard surface. It was like my head was on a rock. Half asleep, I turned around, quite confused as to why my bed was hard again. I found the reason and screamed. I was sleeping on the staircase between the third and fourth landings. I saw Josh stubble out of his room, and the tops of Adam's and Tim's head as they pounded up the stairs. Tim tripped on his way up, so he disappeared for a while, but the top of his head reappeared.

"Rosebud, WHAT HAPPENED?" I swear I will cut out Tim's vocal chords if he wakes mom up and unleashes the wrath of the middle aged dragon. I hope she's not home yet. In fact, she could never come back and I'd be fine.

I snapped out of myself and I focused on my brother's expectant gazes.

"Why the hell am I on the staircase? No, seriously. I do not remember being here when I fell asleep. Then again, I never remember falling asleep. It's like I'm thinking one second, and the next I'm awake. It's like I'm blacking out. Oh my god, what if I was abducted by aliens, then replaced in my bed without my knowing! What if that's happened every night and I've never noticed until now? What if that happens to everyone! What if this is a breakthrough!"

"JAN STOP BLUBBERING AND PAY ATTENTION"

"Okay, okay what?"

" Do you remember going to bed?"

"Yeah, I remember putting my pj's on, and jumping into bed!"

" I certainly remember, she was like stomping around for twenty minutes!" Oops.

"Are you okay?" Awww Tim cares!

"I'm fine I was just sc…" Man, I'm so lucky to have such a caring brother.

"GOOD, GREAT, NOW I'M GOING TO BED."

So much for a caring brother. I spun around and walked back into my room and ran straight for my bed. I launched myself, ready to land a spectacular jump straight onto my bed, when I realized that a lump had materialized onto it. Yet again, I screamed, as I grabbed on to one of the ropes holding my bead up to not land on that familiar lump.

This time, I heard only Adam's footsteps stop over. He took one took at me and starting laughing, until he saw the lump and his expression changed to that of an serial killer who just saw a nun. He charged over to my bed and threw off my comforter and revealed an awaking Malfoy.

Adam burst out laughing again and had to sit down in one of my lounge chairs. Malfoy sat up, his hair tousled a bit, but not much. He saw Adam and sneered.

"What are you laughing at?"

"What are you doing in my sister's bed?"

"Sleeping, unless you care to fetch me your mother then I won't " Ew. Is this really how all males talk? Cause if it is, I'm going to go grab that Panty Pakinson girl.

"Very funny, but seriously Draco, why are you here?"

"I assumed I was supposed to be quartering here!"

"We told you Josh's room" I blurted out.

"Yeah, but then Josh came in, so I assumed I was on the wrong floor."

"Why else would Josh come into Josh's room?"

" Wasn't he going to share a room with Tim?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows and smirked. " Besides, you weren't in your room when I came in"

Something in those gray orbs told me he was lying, and he didn't have to be convincing, just airtight. "But I was in the bathroom!"

"All I heard was some ridiculous stomping when I got in, and I assumed that it was heard throughout the entire house."

"Well, maybe you should have checked the light under the door!" Does this guy have no common sense?

"Next time I'm staying at a house, and I'm unsure as to which room I'm being offered, I'll make sure to do so."

"UGH" I got onto my bed, and tried to shove him out. He didn't appear to like this at all, and he pushed back, causing me to fall back.

"I'm going back to bed, you two work this out on your own" Oh, Adam the dependable.

"MY HOUSE, MY BED, NOW GO!" I pointed towards the door that was barely illuminated by the hall light.

"I'm the guest, therefore you let me have the bed." He calmly shot at me.

"OUT!" That should do it!

"No." and with that the lantern in the hall was shut off, and I was thrust into pitch black.

I tried to feel my way onto a pillow so that I could hit him until he left. I found Malfoy's legs and arms about 5 times until I finally found one and set out hitting the hell out of everything in my arm's length.

"What in bloody hell are you doing?" Does he always have to be calm? ALWAYS?

"Making you leave!"

"No."

"What?"

"No. I am not moving, and if I have to, I will move you out again, only this time I'll let you fall down the stairs. Good night."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"I suggest sleep."

"My mother would kill me if she came in here and you were here"

" Hah, assuming she assumes the things you think she will, she'd applaud you. You'd have just done the impossible. Gotten yourself shagged."

I slammed the pillow where the noise was coming from one last time, and quickly flattened my body out. I tried to breathe normal, but I couldn't until I thought he was asleep, then, I calmed down, and drifted off into the relief of sleep.

I woke up several more times, each time I couldn't tell why, all I knew was that I couldn't move, by chance that I'd hit the Malfoy twit and start up his sirens. I tried to change my body around as much as possible without disturbing the fragile peace that was my bed for those brief hours.

I laid there awake for a while each time, pondering what Malfoy could be dreaming. I bet he was probably kicking puppies, ripping apart kittens, using stapler guns on bunnies and stabbing baby hamsters. Then again, he could be dreaming nice, serene, and happy thoughts, where there was no more war, and the world was rainbows and chocolate. Hah. Who am I kidding. It's Malfoy. I bet he's taking a chainsaw to my head, while murdering little fluffy animals and poisoning children.


End file.
